


Hippy Dirt

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Prompt by Thinker109 on the r/fanfiction discord serverCharacter A: *digging a hole* Character B: Are you burying a body? Character A: No, I'm digging a hole for a plant, why would I bury a body? Burning it is more efficient.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hippy Dirt

Sweat was pouring down his face as he continued to dig. The door to the bunker opened and Dean walked out. He looked around until he spotted Sam. He watched Sam dig for a few seconds. “Are you burying a body?” Dean asked. Sam stopped digging for a second at stared at his brother. Dean raised his eyebrows. “No, I’m digging a hole for a plant,” Sam gestured at the plant a few inches away from the hole. He continued digging.“Why would I bury a body? Burning is more efficient,” Dean gave him a small nod. “Just make sure you don’t drag your hippy dirt all over the bunker,”


End file.
